


Anniversary Gone Right

by slayforkay



Category: wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayforkay/pseuds/slayforkay
Summary: I’ve always been a planner, planning has been a way for me to keep everything under control, but when it came to my Anniversary with Nicole , the plans just wouldn’t go right.





	Anniversary Gone Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii this is my first fic I wanted to test myself and see if I could write one. Please go easy on me and if you like it or not leave a comment or Kudos THANKSS❤️❤️

I’ve always been a planner, planning has been a way for me to keep everything under control, but when it came to my Anniversary with Nicole , the plans just wouldn’t go right.

It all started in the morning, I woke up to the curtains open sun shining on Nicole’s bare back, red hair looking like fire fanned out on the pillow ,birds chirping outside the window. I peppered Nicole’s face with kisses until I saw her beautiful chocolate brown eyes flutter open and that perfect smile appear. “Morning Baby”, Nicole whispered, her voice thick and husky with sleep. “ Good morning my love, do you know what today is ? “, I murmured  
“ Of course I do waves, how could I forget it’s a year from the day I fell in love with you”. I blushed and leaned forward for a quick kiss, Nicole immediately deepened the kiss and introduced her tongue into the kiss. She had just rolled on top of me when Wynonna burst into the room, “ wake up haughtdog you promised me breakfast last night if I didn’t interrupt you banging my sister”. I groaned “Wy, when will there be a day where you don’t interrupt”.  
“Uhhh idk let me get back to you on that after haughtbag here makes me pancakes and lots of bacon” Wynonna yells as she slams the door shut. 

“ now where were we” I said into the kiss, Nicole laughed and broke away “ babe I really did promise her breakfast and you know I don’t break a promise”.  
“ but Nic it’s our anniversary”  
“ okay I promise that after I get wynonna breakfast that I will give you a ton of kisses and make love to you”  
“finee I guess I can settle” I said as I made my way to the bathroom. 

7 pancakes and a ton of bacon later I finally had the chance to bang my incredibly beautiful girlfriend. I dragged Nicole back up the stairs and pushed her against the door kissing her hard. She started leaving open-mouthed kisses down my neck and I was ready to explode, just as she reached my mouth her phone began to ring. “ leave it “ I said into the kiss. Nicole broke away from the kiss “ babe it might be important” . I groaned and flopped onto the bed. “ Officer Haught” “ yes Sir” “ yes of course I can” “ anything for you Sheriff” “ See You soon”. “ hey uh Babe , um , I kind of have to work today” Nicole said. “What do you mean you have to work today I thought you got off” I half-yelled. “Nedley said Lonnie called in sick and he doesn’t trust any other deputy with paperwork so I have to go in , I’m so sorry babe i swear I’ll make it up to you later” she says. “ Nic I planned the whole day out for us you can’t be serious” I whined. “ Waves you know I wouldn’t go if I didn’t have to but it’s for Nedley ,I can’t let him down , please don’t be upset with me” she said as she made her way towards me. “ I know and I’m not mad at you it’s just that I planned the whole day and you know I’m a planner so I’ve been waiting for this and I wanted it to be perfect” I said through tears. “ Babe I’m so sorry I promise I’ll make it up to you , how about you stop by during my lunch break and we’ll have lunch and then I’ll take you out to the city for dinner , how does that sound” she said. I stood up “ it’s fine that sounds great as long as I get to spend time with my best baby today, as long as you promise there will be sexy time after that dinner” I said looking up at her through my eyelashes. She kissed me” there will definitely be sexy time after that dinner”. 

I got to the station around 4pm to meet Nicole for her lunch break, unfortunately Revheads also like to interrupt and wanted to cause a scene at Shorty’s so instead of having lunch with my best baby I ended up chasing those shit-tickets around with Wynona , Doc, and Dolls. By the time we got done it was 6 and we went to Shorty’s for a drink. “ what’s the matter Waverly you’re looking a tad bit unlike yourself” doc said. I let out a huff “ today is my one year anniversary with Nicole and everything I’ve planned have either been interrupted or delayed”. Doc gently put his hand on my shoulder” well I don’t know much about anniversaries but what I do know is that the best things in life are the ones that aren’t planned, sometimes things just come as a surprise, I understand you are upset but I’m sure things will turn around soon”. I hugged him “ thanks doc you always know what to say to make people feel better”. “Darling when you’ve lived as long as I have you pick up some knowledge, now you have yourself a fine rest of your evening”. 

After a few hours we headed back to the homestead , Wynonna passed out on the couch and I ran upstairs to get ready for dinner in the city with Nicole. I had just finished my makeup when I heard the door to the homestead open, Nicole came into the room looking exhausted. “ hey waves, oh crap I totally forgot uh let me just shower and get ready” she said through a yawn. “ baby it’s okay we don’t have to go out I know you’re exhausted you’ve worked a 12 hour shift we can just stay in watch a movie and cuddle” I said. “ no waves you planned a whole day and we didn’t get to do any of it and we couldn’t have lunch and we at least have to go out for dinner” Nicole said. “ baby it’s okay I realized that we don’t need to do a bunch of things and go out to celebrate our love for each other, all I need is you and you’re here so why don’t we just stay in” I said. Nicole sighed and grabbed my waist “ only if you’re sure”. I leaned up on my tippy toes and kissed her showing my approval. She deepened the kiss and started to pull me towards the bed. “ we may have not gone out to lunch and dinner but we can still have sexy time”. At that moment I knew that even though the day didn’t go as I planned it was still by far the best anniversary ever.


End file.
